


Tua/Inquisitor: Complications

by lordhadrian



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: Rise of Empire Era - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, F/M, Falling In Love, Rebels, Sith, Sith Shenanigans, Star Wars References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 08:44:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4740113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordhadrian/pseuds/lordhadrian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maketh Tua must overcome several obstacles that complicate her life, cope with her feelings for the Inquisitor, and survive another run in with an old enemy.</p><p>The Tua/Inquisitor pairing stories I write are inspired by the art of Lledra-Fanstuffs on Tumblr, and are also helped along by Littlewindy7 of Deviantart :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tua/Inquisitor: Complications

Tua/Inquisitor: Complications

 

Maketh's heart stopped in a sort of horror. Of all the things she could have stumbled upon, of all the things she had endured as a caretaker of Lothal, this one hurt deep in her soul.

She had been helping her parents at their farm, a small vacation away from the bustling capital of Lothal. Her aging parents were farmers of no ambition, and she always felt out of place with her big dreams to shape the world and become part of the Empire. They were a loving family despite their differences. Her Mother and Father always wanting the simple life, growing crops and being part of the bread basket of the valley below the city. Maketh was too energetic, too wild a dreamer to sped her life out in the vast quiet fields. She wanted to be a leader, she wanted to represent her world. She wanted to join the higher classes and make Lothal a better place for those who had no voice. Like her parents.

She endured much, including some levels of corruption from other administrators, Imperial dogma that as harsh, and the near attack of an Imperial Inquisitor who besmirched what the Empire stood for to her. She endured long hours, a lonely life. The one man who seemed to make her heart come to life was a cold, calculating Pau'an who put duty above all other recreations. She felt a closeness to the Inquisitor watching over Lothal, but he was politely distant. All her struggles never seemed to end.

But, as she helped clean up the attic of her parent's humble cottage, she came across a revelation that would certainly break a lesser person.

Adoption papers. A bit of personal information her Mother and Father did not think to file away in a better place, but left lying around by a chest full of old clothes. She read their signatures, and the name of the child who was not born under this house. Maketh's brow furled, not in anger or shock, but in the realization that she felt more like a stranger in a place that was supposed to be safe and comforting. Her soul became burdened by new questions.

"Maketh, can you bring down the two chairs in the corner?" Her Mother called up as she walked the stairs "Farmer Zelid Was interested in having them. At my age, I don't need all this furniture lying about."

Her mother stopped and saw that Maketh looking at the documents. She looked down and sighed "Well....I guess this will not be fixed with coffee and toast, will it?"

Maketh shot her a look of confusion "Is this...? Am I.....this is me?"

"Yes" Her mother answered plainly.

Maketh sat down on the chest. She sat and stared at the papers, not knowing what to think. Her world became more uncertain.

"Are you angry that we didn't tell you?" Mother asked.

Maketh didn't look up, didn't react. "I...am not sure. Should I be? Should I be angry with the parents who gave me up?"

"If you need to be. Maketh..." Her Mother sat next to her and talked gently as she took the adoption papers from her hands. "You should know....your real Mother and Father felt a great loss when they gave you up. Your adoptive Father and I have always felt you were an abundant blessing. I hate that word. Adoptive. I hope....you don't think less of us. We really tried to make a family of this. We thought about telling you many times. After all, you are so much more suited to the city than we ever were. Always keeping up with politics, social gatherings. All your friends were going to the university....I never wanted to hold you back on a little farm going nowhere-"

"-Mom..." Maketh's wall burst, and the tears flooded in gratitude. Maketh hugged her Mom. Her true mother who was always there when she skinned her knee, read stories to her at night, helped her when she was sick. Maketh hugged her true mother and cried at the thought of such an unnecessary apology for being the parent she needed.

"What's the hold up?" Maketh's father, or rather adoptive father, walked up the stairs. He saw Maketh and Mom there, sitting together. He saw his baby with a lonely expression. "Maketh? Are you okay?"

Maketh got up fast and looked at the man who had been her father. A true father. Her confusion and depression started to overwhelm her with questions. Would they have ever told her the truth? Why was she given up? WHO are her real parents? Why did they never try to contact her? What meaning does her life hold now that she knows she was given up? At the same time, however, she made damn sure that he knew that he was a true father to her.

"Dad?" Maketh's voice broke in a weak strain as she hugged him. Tears poured out in a flood. Her Dad was confused, then horrified as he also realized she discovered the truth.

"Oh, my little princess." He went over without another word and hugged her. They did not talk much, but let Maketh know that they were a family. No matter what. In all this reassurance, Maketh suddenly felt uncomfortable. Something was not right, but she could not explain it.

 

Maketh cut her vacation a little shorter than usual. She needed to get back to work after a few days with her adoptive parents. Her family was still full of love, but the discovery of her adoption and the new mystery of her true heritage made her feel anxiety and restlessness. She could not relax, yet she did not know where to even begin looking for her biological parents. She had to know. She went through the office like a storm, reorganizing files, redirecting infrastructure plans, canceling scheduled meetings and promptly making staff members hold new meetings for all the changes she was incorporating in the once slow moving bureaucracy. She started throwing tizzy fits when people are unable to keep up with her. The mystery of who her real parents were.....it became too much and she went about her work at a frenetic pace.

Agent Kallus walked up to her as she was frantically faxing sensitive documents to Imperial offices on Coruscant.

"Excuse me, Minister-"

"-What, Agent Kallus!? What is it!? I'm busy!" she snapped out of her trance of work. Kallus was taken aback by her rather acid response, unsure how to react.

"I'm sorry. I came to inform you that the Inquisitor is waiting in your office. He wishes to discuss this new threat on Lothal."

"You mean that small group of rebels that steal fruit and basically make all you storm troopers look like fools?" she continued her acid. Kallus sighed and looked at her with indignant frustration. No answer would satisfy her at this point, so he bowed and marched off to a better place to waste his time. Maketh sighed as well, not meaning to snap. But she had work. It was all she had at this point in her life. Always climbing, always trying to be better. But she started to feel it will never be good enough. It wasn't good enough for her real parents, so all her progress may as well count for nothing. But there was one bright spot left in her day. The Inquisitor.

She entered her office and subconsciously became feminine, became the women she felt she could be in his presence. The Inquisitor was, as usual, all business.

"I'm going out to hunt the dissidents. This group has a spaceship, and we believe they are making smuggling runs as well as stealing Imperial supplies." He almost smiled at the itinerary planned.

"I hope it is a successful mission." Maketh nodded, and also almost smiled.

"Reports have given details on some of these vagabonds. One, in particular..." The Inquisitor stopped to ponder sketchy details of his opponents. He had hunted down and broken up a few smuggler groups, pirates, subversives and rebels. This group he was after was just another small nuisance, but one aspect of them stood out.

"What is it?" Maketh could tell he was intrigued and concerned.

"I have reason to believe one of them..." He gave her a thoughtful yellow stare "....could be a Jedi."

Maketh blinked, surprised. "A Jedi? That's incredible! I thought they were just a legend. Boogeymen to frighten us as children." She felt an instinctual fear as she looked in his eyes. "Be careful."

The Inquisitor broke into a calm smile at her concern, though it mystified him that she should even worry. He was just an Imperial servant, after all "I always am. I am not worried. There is no solid evidence as yet, but I will get to the bottom of this. Chances are, some lucky scrag picked up a light saber and now thinks he's Obi-wan Kenobi!"

"Who?" Maketh did not recognize the name.

The Pau'an, remembering dark days of the Clone Wars, thought back on when he saw a fierce warrior fighting the droids on his homeworld "It's nothing." He shrugged "An old name from a long time ago. You're right. Jedi are nothing more that scary ghosts of the past. But, I will take note of your concern."

He left abruptly to fight for the stability of the Empire. Maketh breathed fast and sat in her chair. No amount of work could dampen her spirit today. She got him to smile, and that is a greater progress than she ever did with him. She pratted her finger nails on her work desk with a moment of excitement. Something perked up and she almost dreamed of a greater smile in him. She wondered if maybe....he was having a brighter day as well. She giggled quietly at the thought. His smile. His eyes might be intrusive and totalitarian, but his smile made any draconian dictate of expression vanish. He was a creature of feelings, and that made her feel uplifted.

 

The uplifted moment was cut short as Agent Kallus entered the office.

"Minister Tua, if I may? I hope I am not interrupting your schedule." He did not look polite, but he spoke quietly.

Maketh sighed and felt a headache approaching. Kallus was good at causing them. "How can I be of assistance today?" She was abrupt, and hoped he would be as well.

Kallus raised an eyebrow with accusation "It has come to my attention that there may be inappropriate conduct going on in these Imperial offices. I have...observed some government officials becoming too familiar with other officials."

Maketh felt her heart stop a little "What are you talking about?" He looked at her with a silent condemnation, but was diplomatic enough to not be more specific "I mean there are officials who are not focused on their job. We cannot have a breach of protocol, you understand? Now, I do not wish to mention names, but I wanted to....inform the entire staff in the Lothal offices that the rules do not allow for us to get close to each other. That is, you need to make sure your fellow employees are not developing untowards relations between each other during office hours. And especially not becoming attached to Imperial personnel."

"Agent Kallus, what is this really about!?" Maketh was becoming impatient, and annoyed.

Kallus almost crossed a line "Imperial officials need to focus on catching rebels and not flirting with, say....someone like the Inquisitor! Such inappropriate activity will b-"

"-Your concerns are duly noted, Agent." Maketh stapled her mouth closed with cold seething anger, but she stayed calm. Kallus was about to reply, but saw the look in her eyes.

"It is good we understand each other. I would hate for anyone to lose their job over such a scandal." He promptly exited, feeling as if he had won an unspoken debate. Maketh closed her eyes and felt the headache. More than that, she felt uneasy again, and looked around. The office was empty, but her mind was on many levels, trying to accept the situation forced upon her. She thought again of the Pau'an, and just looked down at her paperwork. He wouldn't have feelings for her. How could he? He is probably wound up in his duty like Agent 'Buzzkill' Kallus.

"Buzzkill Kallus!" she muttered under her breath. There was a dark sense of satisfaction calling him that. Kallus missed his calling and should have been an Imperial Lawyer, considering his relentless memorization of rules and regulations, and the needling way he reminded her of them every day.

In a fit of anger, Maketh shoved all her paperwork off the desk, scattering it everywhere in frustration. She suddenly felt a hopeless weight on her shoulders.

Several unproductive days passed by, and Maketh put in the bare minimum, barely looking at anyone, barely talking. Kallus seemed satisfied that she wasn't breaking any rules, but she hardly spoke a word to the Inquisitor. They would pass down the hallway. He would greet her, but she only nodded. For one brief moment, the Pau'an sensed much, but did not inquire into Maketh's feelings. Dutiful to his job of hunting down the rebels, he was occupied more and more with the antics of these fast moving ghost rebels that appeared from nowhere to steal and then vanished without a trace.

As it turns out, they DID have a Jedi working with their motley group, and he even had taken a young apprentice under his wing. The Inquisitor constantly worked in an effort with other officers like Grint, Aresko and agent Kallus, but catching the vagabonds was a difficult task. For him, it was a chess game of moves and counter moves to catch them. Even Kallus had been humiliated a few times.

While Maketh smiled every time Kallus was made to look foolish, she felt a loss when the Inquisitor came to the office without triumph. Catching the Rebels would cement him as a Force for good on Lothal. She feared what might happen to him if failures continued and results were not brought forth.

But her thoughts were interrupted by an incoming message, and Maketh straightened up right away as she saw Governor Pryce on the line.

"Governor! This is unexpected!" She tried to tidy up her desk.

"Maketh.....may I call you Maketh?" The Governor was suddenly very informal. Maketh was enough of a pessimist to feel something bad was about to happen. Was she not good enough? Would she be demoted?

"Y-yes. How can I be of assistance?"

The Governor gave her a smile, another detail that unnerved Maketh "I have come to realize you have been worked too hard. Your performance has suffered in light of these problems with the rebels."

"Y-yes, Madam Governor, BUT I ASSURE YOU-"

"-Maketh...." The governor quieted her at once "I think you are due for a nice trip away from it all."

"What do you mean?" She waited with held breath. A demotion? Firing? How bad would this get?

"We are holding a diplomatic convention aboard the Mon Calamari vacation cruise liner "Heavenly Waves" in a few days, and there will be many Moffs attending, and Governors. It's still business, but you will be able to rest away from Lothal's problems for a few days. Represent Lothal in this endeavor, Minister Tua." The Governor concluded with addressing Maketh formally again.

"Madame Governor, this is most generous!" Maketh blushed "But what makes you think I need such recreation when Lothal is plagued by this band of ruffians?"

The Governor became gently parental "I know you better than you know yourself, Minister Tua. Call it an instinct, if you will. I know how stressful this job can be. I use to run lothal at that desk also....long ago." The older woman, Governor Pryce, gave a brief flash of sadness as she thought upon a memory she did not wish to disclose. "I want you to be protected on this trip as well. Inform the Inquisitor that he shall accompany you in this important mission."

Maketh almost brightened up again with a surprised smile, but controlled her emotions during the meeting. To be around him and away from Kallus' prying eyes would be a welcome change of scenery. "Yes, Governor" She bowed as the Governor ended the transmission. For a moment, Maketh's heart skipped a beat in an excited way. Maybe things were looking up. She ran towards the Inquisitor's office to brief him on the mission. Though she could have just contacted him with the comlink, she made doubly sure that Kallus could see her in a good mood, fraternizing with the Pau'an, conducting business and all the while knowing he was powerless to stop her.

 

A day before the delegation was to meet, Maketh prepped for the event with all her notes, datapads, dossiers on each guest. She studied the conditions of each delegate, and what would be most beneficial for them to be involved in Lothal's future.

A knock came at the door. Maketh opened it to see a protocol droid enter with a wrapped gift box.

"What's this?" she asked, taken by surprise.

The droid activated a message from Governor Pryce.

"Hello, Maketh" The message started out very warm and inviting. Maketh had rarely worked so directly with the Governor except on special occasions, and she while she felt grateful for all of Pryce's attention, she didn't feel she deserved it.

The message continued "I know you are getting ready for the delegates, and to make progress for Lothal. I have no doubt you will accomplish many things and make connections. But I also know you are so....procedurally minded. So I made sure you had this."

Maketh opened the gift to find that Governor Price has given her a gorgeous, rather expensive new gown for the event.

"Governor....I....I don't know what to say!!" Maketh was stunned by the beautiful outfit.

"I want this to be an event for you to shine, not just be an administrator. Show the delegates that Lothal is as Classy and sophisticated as any inner rim world, as civilized as Coruscant itself. Good luck with the delegates. I know you will look wonderful!" The message ended. Maketh blushed and felt a happiness in her heart. This could be the door opening not only for all of Lothal, but her her as well with the man who made her feel breathless when he was present. She looked at the gown, and gave a small squeal of delight at all the possibilities.

But then she felt that uneasiness, as if she were being watched. Perhaps it was a noise, or a feeling. She looked around her room, but there was nothing there.

 

Maketh and the Inquisitor landed their shuttle on the cruise ship "Heavenly Waves". She could barely contain her excitement as the Inquisitor docked the shuttle and looked at her with his yellow eyes of menace. They were not a menace to her, though. They seemed to almost express a similar excitement though his body language was as stiff and formal as ever.

"Let us prepare to meet our guests." he got up and held out his hand, allowing her to exit first. He was so formal, yet he expressed so much with his eyes. She wished she could read more when their eyes locked. He was holding back something, but there was no time to explore it. They were welcomed by protocol droids and a delegate who showed them their rooms and reminded them the others were meeting for drinks and then dinner in an hour.

Maketh hurried to her room to put on that wonderful gown.

The Inquisitor went to the meeting. It was a lavish ballroom with tables and elegant furniture, superb tables of food and all manner of drinks from dozens of worlds for the comfort of the guests and diplomats. The Pau'an stayed stiff and felt more like a coat rack in a room full of dignitaries. He was more suited to dirty, violent engagements with enemies of the State, not this frew frew setting of fops and syncophants. But duty was duty. And Maketh was very delighted he was involved.

The Inquisitor still pondered such attention that she flowered upon him. Why? He was a sentinel of power, not someone to be adored. What was there to adore? Plus....she was human, and humans did not always make such affections for beings who were different. His very formal, professional workplace with Kallus taught him that. Kallus reminded him at every moment that humans were the penultimate race to rule the galaxy. the Pau'an never took such attitudes seriously, and regarded the man as a dimwitted, if loyal, servant of the Empire. Agent Kallus never crossed the line to incur any wrath, but the Inquisitor had always sensed the contempt from him. ESPECIALLY when Maketh Tua was around. Her gracious smiles at him were baffling, but he surmised she would outgrow such feelings.

The Inquisitor might enjoy the attention, and even thought of her as attractive. He even felt some need to protect her from the enemies of the Empire. But there could never be more. It was his sacrifice to live with and be judged by humans.

He scanned the room and saw many notable personalities. There was Senator Bail Organa, talking to a Rodian. Admiral Ozzel was telling exaggerated tales of his combat experiences in the Clone wars. Moff Taurus Malvolio ranted about the ungrateful workers of his industrial world Minoa III. Baron Valen Rudor was there as well, selling the new tie fighter designs to several industrial businessmen looking to cut a profit in the military complex of the Empire. He proposed that fighter designs and fleet combat was the new wave of the future.

After a long duration of watching and listening to conversations by others, the Inquisitor was stunned by the time stopping entrance of Maketh Tua in her new gown. He did not notice, but her flowing hair and gorgous form fitting apparel had taken his breath away. Maketh had stopped time for several men, including the Baron. She had, in a matter of seconds, become the focus of several men, and the envy of ignored female officials. Maketh engaged several discussions of diplomacy and pleasant talk. She smiled and felt so at ease in the environment. But she gave the biggest smile to the Inquisitor from across the room. The Pau'an actually blushed. He felt helpless, even a little envious, saved only by the timely arrival of a security officer who wanted to report an unusual happening.

"Sir, begging your pardon, but we've picked up a transmission from within the cruiser. We do not believe it to be an official Imperial communication. It may be....seditious in origin."

The Inquisitor could not believe his luck. "I'm on it!" He exited, following the Officer.

Maketh was truly feeling involved in the events, and made new impressions among the delegates. Lothal was now in line for several manufacturing and trade deals that would make the simple Outer Rim world a haven of profit and gather attention from the core worlds. Maketh also enjoyed the smiles of several men who complimented her on many wonderful levels. Not only of her natural beauty, but her skills and knowledge as an official from a world such as Lothal.

A voice behind her, however, chilled her blood cold. "There is a dance after the dinner, Lady Tua. I would be honored to test your skills on the dance floor" It was another Inquisitor. The brute that had been to Lothal some time ago. A brute whose yellow eyes did not provide the same comfort as the Pau'ans.

"You!" Maketh gasped in a whisper. No one else noticed her face go pale, but the brute Inquisitor delighted in a smile that she remembered him.

"You are a lovely sight at this dreary affair. A shame we could not have shared more time together on Lothal."

"A shame we shared any moment together at all on Lothal, actually!" she frowned but held back any signs of disgust.

"The night is still young, my dear" he gave her another creepy lustful stare "And there are memories to be made on this historic occasion."

"Then I suggest you stop wasting my time and go make some memories. Preferably by yourself in a dark corner!" Maketh backed away and saw Senator Organa at another part of the ballroom "If you will excuse me!"

Maketh almost jogged away from the slimey being who also served as an Inquisitor. She swallowed down the horrible memory of when he terrorized her, and almost had his way with her. Senator Organa exited the room and was making his way to another part of the ship, and Maketh followed, hoping he would be her chance to get away from the Brute. After a moment of trying to catch up with him, she suddenly thought it very odd that he was acting strange, behaving in such a covert fashion. Bail Organa was an imposing figure, and charismatic. And quite handsome. Maketh almost envied his wife for having such a delightful man, strong and wise, at her side.

But today, Bail Organa was very strange, indeed. She slowed down and simply followed him discreetly. She soon realized why he was sneaking about. She saw him meet up with three strangers who looked like desperate refugees. She could not hear everything, but key words echoed in the lone corridor. Words like "Coordinates and "Grand Inquisitor" and "contact Fulcrum". Fulcrum? Maketh didn't have time to ponder as she heard guards from far off hallways sweeping the ship.

"Quickly! This way!" Bail seemed to smuggle the three non descriptive people to a pod waiting for departure. "Remember, you can find agent Fulcrum at the meeting point. I'll distract the guards up here. Go!" He shoved them into the pod and launched it. Bail looked around and calmly walked away.

Maketh was uncertain of what took place just now. She stayed in her spot and waited for Bail to slip away down another corridor. He seemed to be returning to the banquet. She would have to ask him question about this suspicious activity.

She turned around and ran into the brute, who pinned her to the wall. "WELL....Administrator Tua...."

"Wait! You don't understand! Something just-"

"Yes, I sensed it too. A pod just launched from this area of the ship...and WHO should I find here? What a coincidence...."

The brute smiled viciously, unconcerned about anything else. He has caught his prize. Maketh tried to explain that Senator Organa may have been involved in something seditious, but the Brute shoved her into a small maintenance closet.

"NO!!" She shouted and tried to slap him "NO!!! GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME!!"

The Brute, however, was looking forward to this rematch. "Oh Maketh. This is not just about you.....I have a score to settle with the Grand Inquisitor. I see how you look at him, and how he looks at you. Conquering you will be perfect revenge. You see, I've been watching you, all this time. Watching you with my little spy droids. I know you are adopted, I know Governor Pryce dotes on you, and Agent Kallus despises your love for the freak from Utapau! I know all about you, my dear"

She struggle and kicked at him, but he smiled. He enjoyed the fight.

"What are you talking about!? Spying? Grand Inquisitor?? WHAT Grand Inquisitor?"

"Oh, don't you know? You're Pau'an pet! He rose through the ranks and used the trickery of the dark side to gain his promotion above me. He has lorded his authority ever since. I will have my revenge through you, Administer Tua. Maketh...."

He smashed his lips to hers and his grunting breath betrayed his disgusting agenda. Maketh screamed.

The door opened, and the Grand Inquisitor launched himself on the brute with animal strength. Wrenching the brute villain off of Maketh, he threw the monster into a wall with barbaric strength.

"I should have known you were pulling a fast one!" The Grand Inquisitor lit up his saber "Tricking us into believing there were Rebels on board so you can cause chaos and attack one of our own citizens! You are a disgrace to the Order!"

He raised his saber to strike, but Maketh grabbed his hand. The Brute watched, terrified of the punishment, and was also baffled by Maketh's sudden mercy.

"No. Grand Inquisitor. Don't become the animal that HE IS!!"

The Pau'an looked at her with complete surprise. She was scared and a little disheveled, but not hurt bad by the Brute. She did not care so much for sparing the brute's life. She did not want her Grand Inquisitor to fall into a dark path of murder. She grabbed him in a split second and looked into his eyes. His yellow, menacing eyes that once again melted as he saw she was unharmed.

The Pau'an stopped and could not explain what was inside him. A feeling of relief to see her again and....hold her close. The Pau'an held her safely, barking orders at the guards. "Throw this beast into a prison cell! NOW!!" The guards dragged the Brute away, and punishment for him would be much more severe. But none of that mattered as the Grand Inquisitor looked into Maketh's tender eyes.

"You have saved me again, Grand Inquisitor."

The Pau'an backed away a little "Why do you look at me like that? I do not deserve such....attention. And why did you have me spare him? He's a thug and a beast! He deserves death!"

"He will be punished by the dictates of Imperial law. Grand Inquisitor, I could not let you become the animal he was. Grand Inquisitor....must I keep calling you that? A title rather than by your name?"

"I have no name to be concerned with. I am called Grand Inquisitor, and I must always be remembered as such. Maketh....if I slip in my duties and give in to....to an attachment, people will suffer. You will get hurt if you let yourself become enamored with me. No. I can never give you my name. I am a servant of the Empire...I don't know how to make you happy-"

At that Moment, Maketh dared herself to be free with her feelings for him and kissed him to shut him up. The Pau'an did not expect it, and did not approve....but he didn't stop it from going on. He let her kiss him with power.....and then he embraced her with a powerful kiss of his own.

He broke away, feeling guilt. "Maketh, you don't understand! We can never let this happen! One day....I may hurt you even worse than that brute. I don't want you to get hurt, I don't want to see you cry, but if you go down this path....and.....if you allow this to happen you may be hurt worse than any scar, any wound. And I will be responsible! I won't let you be hurt, Maketh!"

The Pau'an was confused and scared of this woman. This human woman who glowed as she looked at him. His heart beat fast and he saw her transform from their kiss.

He closed his eyes to stop staring at her. He could hear her breathy gasps, wanting more. He could sense she was not afraid, and that she had revealed his feelings for her as well.

"The others....they will never accept us! They will hurt you for having such feelings....for an alien!" He tried every logic, every excuse to repel her, to make her feel disgust rather than love. as he tried to argue, she embraced him again quietly.

"I understand the dangers, and the complications. But I also know, in my heart, that you have been my guardian angel time and time again. Destiny has put us on a challenging road. I can only embrace it. I know you are scared. I will be brave for you, just as you have been brave for me...."

She looked at him with gentle eyes. The Grand Inquisitor, the menace of the Empire, opened his eyes and looked down at her with his yellow stare. And felt her heart beat next to his. He felt safe. Warm. He felt beautiful. How could he fight destiny? He surrendered with a deep kiss. Strange, scary, but exciting. He loved her, and knew it from deep inside. It took courage to save her from the monsters that roamed the Empire, but she bravely saved him from the only Monster he ever feared. Himself.


End file.
